La derniere Elfe
by LadyHermioneMalfoy1
Summary: Bon, je n'ai pas pu mettre mon résumé entier alors je l'ai mis au début de ma fic...J'espère que vous pourriez lui donnez une chance, c'est ma première, alors s'il vous plait, soyez indulgent
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à J.K. Rowling seule cette histoire m'appartient. Je ne me fait pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir.**

 **Comme promis, voici le résumé :**

 **Hermione Granger est une née-moldue, Drago Malfoy un sang pure. Hermione une Griffondor, Drago un Serpentard. Donc, ils ne doivent pas être unis non ? Du moins, d'après les "règles" C'était pourtant si simple... Mais si les règles du jeu changeaient ? Si Hermione ignorait tous de ses VRAIS orgines...Si elle était la dernière descendante d'un peuple d'une noble lignée, au pouvoirs extraordinaire ? Cela changeraient les choses ? non ?**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance car les premiers chapitres ne seront pas très intéressant...**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez dans les reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

La dernière Elfe

Chapitre 1: Derniers jours de vacances...

-Ron, Ron... Ronald ! Cria Hermione, exaspérée par l'attitude du Griffondor.

-Quoi...? Maugréa celui-ci lançant en regard à la fois piteux, noir et exaspéré.

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas faire la tête le reste de ta vie juste parce que les Cannons de Chudleys ont perdu leur match !

-Pfff... De toute façon toi tu n'y comprends rien, tu n'arrive même pas à monter sur un balais, si Neville n'était pas là, tu serais surement la pire...

-...

-Tu n'est qu'une miss-je-sais-tout.

-Eh bien, ne compte pas sur la miss-je-sais-tout pour t'aider pédant l'année !

Hermione se surpris elle même par la violence dont elle avait crachée ses derniers mots et courue s'enfermer dans sa chambre au Terrier qu'elle partageais avec Ginny.

Elle s'affala sur le lit, montrant quelques personnes jouant au Quiddich. L'un d'eux, un grand barbu roux, venait de lancer le Soufle, enfin la Soufe... Bon, peu importe comment il appelait la grosse balle rouge qu'ils lançaient a travers les cerceaux pour gagner 15 points, non 10. En fin de compte, Ron avait raison ; elle était vraiment nulle au Quiddich, règle ou pratique. Mais bon, c'était tellement plus agréables de transfigurée une table en un paon, ou encore s'installer dans un fauteuil confortable, emmitouflé dans une couverture moelleuse et lire un bon bouquin au coin du feu, du style « Histoires des directeurs de Poudlard » Après avoir regarder quelque minutes le lit elle continua à réfléchir.

Non, elle n'en pouvait plus, ce n'était pas sa première dispute avec Ron, depuis qu'ils sortait ensemble, tout allait mal. Elle l'avait toujours considéré comme un ami, un frère.

-Mione ? Qu'es ce que tu fais là ?

Ginny venait de faire son n'entrer, elle revenait de son rendez-vous avec Harry. Ses longs cheveux roux était relevé en chignon, accompagné d'un chouchou argenté. Elle portait une courte robe blanche, dentelée lui arrivant au genoux, des ballerine couleur neige, un collier de perles et des boucles d'oreilles assortit.

Hermione ce tourna vers la rouquine, elle, au contraire, depuis qu'elle sortait avec Harry tout allait à merveille pour elle.

Elle décida de lui exposée ses problèmes, était donné qu'elle était sortit avec une bonne dizaines de garçons...Et que s'était sa meilleure amie

-Oh, je vois, lui dit-elle une fois son récits terminé, il faut que tu casse avec lui.

Dit-elle d'une voix extrêmement calme

-Que je quoi ?!

-Je sais que c'est un peu difficile comme ça, mais ça vaut la peine. Au bout d'un moment vous redeviendrez des bons amis...

-C'est vrai, tu à raison, mais comment...Je veux dire je n'ai aucune expérience en la matière...

-Le mieux c'est de lui dire franchement Mione, je te servira de couverture, il reste une semaine avant la rentrée, il a le temps de s'en remettre. Au fait félicitations pour ton rang de préfète-en-chef.

La Griffondor ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle lança en regard au badge rouge et or au inscription de préfète-en-chef. Elle c'était offerte pour l'occasion l'encyclopédie complète de dix-neuf volumes " L'évolution du monde sorcier par raport au monde moldue " d'Imrielle Dungona. Un éclair de tristesse passa alors dans yeux et son sourire se tinta de tristesse, elle se souvenait du regard scandalisé de Ron qui se demandait comment un tel livre pouvait existé.

-Je me demande qui est l'autre préfet-en-chef...Bon assez discutez je vais lui parlez.

Hermione descendit lentement les escaliers, préparant dans ça tête son discours. " Et si je lui disait ça...non...mais s'il répondait ça..." Finalement la Griffondor se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle dise tout en un morceau. Oui, elle fermerait les yeux et lui dirais, elle était arrivée, à elle de faire le premier pas.

-Ronilfautquejetedisequelquechose. Cestderniertempsçanevapasbiendutoutentrenous. Il...il...IL FAUT QU'ON CASSE !

La Griffondor se précipita dans sa chambre et s'enferma à double tour grâce au sortilège Cale-Porte. Elle était consciente que Ginny avait raison. La jeune fille s'affala sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que Ron n'était pas seul en bas, Fred et Georges, les jumeaux, y était eux aussi...

-Wow, tu a vus ça Freddy ? C'est qu'elle a du cran, notre "p'tite" Hermione !

-Ouais, pas comme notre cher bébé Weasley ! S'exclama Fred en lançant un regard à Ron.

Celui-ci n'eus pas le courage de répondre, Hermione, ça petite Mione, la si jolie et si intelligente Hermy...Mais malgré tout, son caractère trempé lui laissais le soin d'imaginer les pires scènes...

Bam ! Errol ! S'écria Hermione un voyant, le vieux hibou s'écraser contre la vitre de sa chambre...Elle transplana rapidement dans le jardin afin de récupéré Errol qui atterri dans ses bras quand elle arriva.

-Tu a fais une longue journée je vois...Oh ! C'est une lettre de papa et maman !

En effet, la jeune Griffondor avait récemment appris à ces parents à envoyer des lettres par hibou.

Elle détacha le cachet de l'enveloppe, heureuse d'avoir des nouvelles de ses parents. Cependant, l'intérieur la choqua tellement qu'elle dut la relire une dizaine de fois...

Chère Hermione,

Nous sommes désolés de te l'annoncer ainsi, mais nous ne sommes pas tes véritables parents, nous t'avons découvert devant devant notre porte, alors que tu avais quelques mois à coté de toi, enfouie dans les draps une lettre. Si nous ne t'avons pas dit la vérité plus tôt, c'est que nous avions si peur de te perdre...mais maintenant, tu est assez grande pour découvrir la vérité...

Elle ouvrit alors la deuxième lettre, qui semblait beaucoup plus vielle.

Notre chère Hermione

Nous sommes tellement désolée de t'avoir abandonnée...mais nous n'avions pas le choix...nous allions bientôt mourir, courage mon enfant, tu est la dernières représentantes du peuple des Elfes Blanc, tu est beaucoup plus puissante que la majorité des personnes qui t'entoures...

Nous ne pouvons rien dire de plus...

Adieu Hermione

Tes parents qui t'aime

Mr et Mme Ombrûmes

-Hermione ! Hermione !

-Oui ?

-Qu'es ce que tu fait dehors, il gèle, et on va bientôt manger.

En effet, la jeune fille n'avait pas remarquer mais elle tremblait depuis un bon moment...

-Tu viens ?

-J..J'arrive.

Le diner se passer sans grand problèmes bien que tout le monde remarqua qu'il c'était définitivement passer quelque choses entre Ron et Hermione.

-Je vais me coucher, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps. Déclara la jeune fille peu avant la fin du repas, elle lança un regard à Ginny signifiant qu'elle voulait évité toute dispute avec Ron.

Elle alla dans la chambres qu'elle partageait avec Ginny, et formula un collaporto pour évité que Ron ne rentre...

Quelques minutes plus tard elle s'était endormi, épuisé des derniers événements.

Quand Hermione rouvris les yeux le lendemain, le soleil était en train de se lever...Elle regarda la valise posait à côté d'elle est se rappela soudain que c'était le dernier jour des vacances. Sa valise était faite est il ne restait plus que sa trousse de toilettes à mettre. Elle sortit un livres et se plongea dans une lecture passionnantes sur l'invention des sortilèges repousse-moldus. Quand elle finit, il était environ dix heures. La jeune fille se souvint de la lettre et commença à se préparée, elle pris une douche rapide, lissa ses cheveux avec un sort d'on elle avait le secret. Pour la tenue, elle opta pour un chemise blanche, elle enfila une légère veste en jean avec des boutons nacré, un pantalon blanc et des escarpins bleu ciel, elle se maquilla légèrement prévins Ginny qu'elle sortait et qu'elle revenait dans une demi-heure, enfin, elle transplana sur le chemins de traverse.

D'un pas rapide, elle se dirigea vers son marchant de livre préféré. A peine eu-t-elle le temps de pousser la porte du magasin qu'une voix chaleureuse l'accueillit :

-Mademoiselle Granger ! Quelle plaisir de revoir !

-Bonjour Mr. Bolov.

-Que souhaitait vous aujourd'hui ?

-Eh bien, je voudrais un livres sur les créatures mystique et disparues...Comme les Elfes Blanc par exemples...

-Eh bien...de nos jours plus personnes ne s'intéresse à ce genre de chose...Mais ne vous inquiétée pas j'ai surement un livre quelque part.

Après une dizaine de minutes, il déclara, triomphant :

\- "Les peuples légendaires disparus" de Nathanaël Odgen.

-Merci beaucoup, combien vous dois-je ?

-Ca fera quatre galions et sept mornilles Miss.

-Tenez.

-Merci beaucoup, Au revoir Miss !

-Au revoir Mr. Bolov.

Après cela, la Griffondor transplana au Terrier. Elle allait le commencer quand Ginny déboula dans leurs chambre en disant que Ron n'avait pas fait ses devoirs et qu'il la suppliait de l'aidait.

"Oh mon dieu..." Murmura Hermione tout en descendant les escaliers.

Ça vous à plus ? Moi, un tout cas, je n'aime pas trop le début...Vous auriez la suite dans une ou deux semaines, je suis en train d'essayer de trouver un rythme


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à J.K. Rowling, ainsi que tout ce que vous reconnaissez.**

 **Salut à tous, je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour les remerciment mais je tiens à tous vous remercier.**

 **Un grand merci à harohe, stelladream, Dreamy-song, LynnMcDean1, meltess, Books Eater et Ajilove pour suivrent ma fic.**

 **A harohe et stelladream pour avoir mis ma fic dans vos fictions préférez juste par le premier chapitre.**

 **A stelladream pour avoir mis mon nom dans la liste de ses auteurs préférez , mille merci.**

 **et enfin, à Dramione xxxxxxx, Books Eater, ClemencedePekin et Gwenaelle pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser un review.**

 **Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, je fait de mon mieux ( même si ce n'est pas beaucoup )**

 **Pour info, Hermione et ses parents vont avoir une discussion, et pas mal de choses seront mis au clair**

 **Voldemort est toujours en vie même si il n'est pas très présent au début**

 **Encore désolée pour les premiers chapitres qui ne contiennent pas beaucoup d'action.**

 **Bonne Lecture ! ( J'espère )**

Chapitre 2 : Enfin à Poudlard.

Les enfants, les enfants, dépêcher vous ! Le train part dans cinq minutes !

Comme l'avait prévu Hermione, ils étaient arrivés en retard...

-Harry, Hermione c'est-à-vous.

Accompagnée de l'Élue, la jeune fille passa à travers la barrière magique et découvrit le magnifique engin rouge et noir, brillant à la lueur des lumières, le quatuor eu a peine le temps de dire au revoir à Mr. et Mme Weasley qu'une voix annonça que le Poudlard Express allait partir...

Après de rapides au revoir, Ils s'installèrent avec Neville et Luna, qui commençaient à peine de sortir ensembles. ( Bien qu'ils essayaient de convaincre tout le monde du contraire... )

La Griffondor discuta quelques instants avant de dire qu'elle allait faire un tour pour voir si tous se passait bien. Elle réprimanda quelques élèves et se dirigea vers le compartiment des préfèts-en-chefs lorsqu'une voix la surpris :

-Eh toi ! Ça fait un moment que je te vois trainée dans le train, tu ignores les règles ? Pourtant, tu n'as pas l'air d'une première année, je me trompe ?

La jeune fille se retourna et reconnue la tête blonde qui l'avait énervée toutes ces années...

-Malfoy ! C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça ! Tu ne sais pas lire ?

Répliqua-t-elle en pointant son badge.

-Toi aussi tu as besoin de lunettes Granger...Ou ces juste les Sang-de-bourdes qui ont des problèmes de vues...Je te signale que j'ai le même grade...

-...

Elle chercha une bonne réplique réplique mais le temps qu'elle en trouve une il avait déjà disparu...

"Malfoy, préfèt-en-chef, sérieusement ? Moi qui voulais le remettre en place...C'est la pire chose qui puissent m'arriver...comment Mcgonagall a pu laisser passer ça ?

En, soupirant, elle se dirigea vers leurs compartiment. A peine la porte poussée, qu'elle entendit une voix la réprimander.

-Tu peux pas te dépêcher ? J'ai pas que ça à faire...tiens...Pfffff même pas capable d'attraper une lettre...

Tout en maudissant Malfoy elle se baissa pour ramasser la lettre et la lut :

Chère Mademoiselle Granger, Cher Monsieur Malfoy.

Comme vous devez probablement savoir, vous avez eu l'extrême honneurs d'êtres sélectionner pour devenir les préfèts-en-chefs de Poudlard. La plupart des instructions vous seront donnez une fois sur place. Cependant, il vous sera prier de rester de votre compartiment. Je vous ferais appelez dans mon bureau.

Sincèrement

Minerva Mcgonagall

Directrice adjointe

" Super, tout le trajet avec Malfoy. Mon rêve !... " marmonna la préfète-en-chef. Elle s'installa et sortit son livre. Elfes Blancs...Elfes Blanc...Ah :

Disparu deux siècles plus tôt, les Elfes Blanc est un peuple mystérieux, connu pour être beaucoup plus puissant que les sorciers normaux. Ils vivent au fin fond des bois. Nous ne savons malheureusement pas grand chose sur ce peuple mais nous savons néanmoins que leur enfant sont tout à fait normaux à meur naissance et subisse une transformation vers dix-sept, dix-huit ans ( oreilles pointues, yeux en amande, parfois de léger changement sur les cheveux et la peau). Des dons plus ou moins puissant, apparaissent ensuite chez ses sujets : parler au plantes ou au animaux, voyance ou contrôle de certains matériau.

La jeune fille lit alors un paragraphe sur leur monde de vie, puis continua son livre tout en réfléchissant à la raison qui ont pu les faire disparaître.

Quelques moment plus tard, la jeune fille réalisa qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver, elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le canapé en face d'elle et vit que Malfoy c'était endormi.

Quelques mèches blondes platine retombaient sur son front, elle s'approcha "Comment derrière se visage d'ange peut se cacher un tel monstre ?"

-Granger ?!

Malfoy venait d'ouvrir les yeux, des yeux bleu pâle, pale comme la glace, des yeux habitués à être vidée de tout sentiments...

-M..Malfoy...c...ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Sur ce, elle sortit précipitamment du train et alla rejoindre ses amis dans le carrosse.

-Salut Mione !

-Salut.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très contente dis donc...

-T'inquiètes.

-Mione, je sais que quelque chose ne vas pas...

-Malfoy...

-Encore lui ! Qu'es-ce qui t'a encore fait ?

-C'est lui le préfèt-en-chef...

-Quoi !?

Les garçons qui parlaient entre eux depuis un moment la fixaient bizarrement.

-Arrêter de me regardé comme ça ! Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait choisi !

-Si il ose te toucher, je le tue !

-Ron, je sais me défendre, et puis pourquoi il voudrais me toucher ? Quasiment toutes les Serpentards sont a ses pieds.

Ron commença à rougir, mais la jeune fille ne vit rien dans le noir. Il avait bien remarqué, enfin, ils avaient tous remarqués le changement d'Hermione durant l'été ; ses cheveux auparavant indomptables était désormais joliment ondulées, elle avait désormais des formes avantageuses, et dire que ça avait été sa petite amie...Et puis elle...

-Ronald ?

Pris au dépourvu, il murmura la première choses qui lui vint par la tête.

-Allez, ce n'est pas si grave, tu peux l'ignoré...

-C'est sur, ce n'est pas très grave, je devrai juste partageait les mêmes appartement, faire des rondes et organisé je ne sais quoi avec lui.

-...

Le reste du trajet ce passa dans un silence tendu. Au bout de dix minutes qui parurent interminables au quatuor, Les Sombrals freinèrent et ils virent enfin le château, brillant à la lueur de la lune. Au bout de quelques minutes ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle : des centaines et des centaines de bougies à la flammes étincelantes flottait à différentes hauteur...Hermione adorait cette atmosphère qui régnait grâce au bougies...Une parenthèse de calme dans se monde en guerre

-Miss Granger ? Miss Granger Le professeur Mcgonagall vous attend dans son bureau...

-Oh, merci, j'y vais tout de suite.

-Attendez ! Voici le mot de passe

La deuxième année lui tendit un papier chifonée ; surement le message de Mcgonagall. Elle le glissa dans sa poche et partit vers son bureau.

Elle n'y était jamais rentrer. La jeune Griffondor frappa trois fois avant que l'imposante statue de renard s'enfonce, dévoilant un escaliers descendant. Devant elle se tenait une grande pièce rectangulaire, simple. Calées au mur se trouvait des étages remplies de livres soigneusement rangés, ainsi qu'une grande armoire de bois épais, au fond, un grand bureau de bois foncé, ou se tenait la directrice assise sur un grand fauteil du même bois, occupée à écrire sur un long parchemin.

-Désolée, je suis en retard ?

Hermione sursauta et vit Malfoy arriver en courant, ce qui fit levé les yeux a la vice directrice qui s'empressa de faire disparaitre le parchemin.

-Ah, vous voila. Je vais vous montrez vous appartements, en chemin, je vous expliquerais vos devoirs.

Ils sortirent alors du bureau et Mcgonagall commença son monologue :

-Votre rôle serra très important, vous vous occuperiez d'organisez les fêtes.

Deux fois par semaine vous feriez des rondes, la plupart du temps, vous choisiriez vous-même les date. Mais parfois, ce seront les professeur qui décideront, dans ces cas, la date vous sera communiquez deux jours a l'avance. Vos rondes consiste de faire le tour de Poudlard, pour voir si tous les élèves sont dans leur dortoir, et si il n'y a rien d'anormal.

Et enfin, vous avez le droit de retirer ou d'ajouter des points aux élèves. Mais n'en profiter pas pour enlever des points au élèves que vous n'appréciez pas ou rajoutez des points à votre propes maisons : un système a été élaborer et détecter les fréquences. Vous serait d'abord sanctionné, et si cela se reproduis, on vous retireras votre grade de préfèt-en-chef.

Ai-je été claire ?

Tandis que les deux préfets hochaient la tête, les pas de la vice-directrice d'arreta devant un tableau représentant un dragon au écaille noir posé sur un rocher.

-Tempus Mémora

La porte s'ouvrit, et nos deux ennemis purent découvrir leur salle commune : grande ( au soulagement Hermione ) et lumineuse. Des murs blanc, un tapis à fourrure de la même couleur. Au centre, une grande table en argent ciselé, au pieds magnifiquement gravé. Autour étais disposées plusieurs fauteuil au bois blanc, couvert de velours dorée.

Plus loin était disposé six canapé, cousu au fil dorée ou argenté, prés d'une petite bibliothèque et une table basse

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus que la voix de Mcgonagall la sortie de ses pensée.

Miss Granger, votre chambre se trouve a droite, derrière le tableau du loup. Quand à vous, Mr Malfoy, la chambre et a gauche derrière le tableau du cerf . Au revoir cher préfets.

Après avoir saluée la vice-directrice, la jeune fille se précipita vers sa chambre sans jetée un regard a Malfoy

Elle murmura le mot de passe à la licorne, qui, d'un hochement de tête ouvrit la porte.

En découvrant sa chambre, Hermione eu le souffle coupée : Les murs était orange pâle, sur un mur une peinture représentant Poudard redonnais vie au papier peint orange. calé contre un mur, un grand lit à baldaquin, au bois clair. Elle s'approcha et effleura le drap, de couleur rouge, avec l'emblème des Griffondor imprimé dessus, le tissus était doux, comme les poils de son chat, Patterond. Plus loin, bureau et une coiffeuse de même bois clair. Le bureau était grand plusieurs petite étagère qui contenait toutes ses livres et autres affaires de travail. Elle s'arrêta en face de la grande baie vitrer le soleil couchant inondait la chambre de couleur chatoyante. Donnant l'impression qu'elle allait prendre feu.

Elle alla devant la porte de la salle de bain, la main posée sur la poignée dorée, ciselée, elle ouvrit, et découvrit l'énorme salle de bains au couleurs bleutée. Hermione vérifia que les portes était bien fermer à clés, la jeune fille s'approcha des robinets d'argent et régla la température, mis une odeur de lavande et se glissa doucement dans l'eau. Les yeux mis-clos, Hermione regardait les vitraux représentant les sirènes, laissant la délicate mousse entourer son corps, la jeune Griffondor laissa ses longs cheveux dans l'eau. Puis, petit a petit, elle ferma ses yeux, bercée par le doux parfum de lavande et le chant mélodieux des sirènes...

oooOoooOoooOooo

-Granger !

La jeune Griffondor ouvre les yeux en sursaut, l'eau est devenu froide et toute odeur s'est dissipé.

-Granger ! Ça fait une heure que j't'apelle, tu vas encore squatter la salle de bain longtemps ?! y'en en d'autres qui veulent se laver...

-Deux secondes, on t'as appris la patience, Malfoy ?

-Et toi, on t'a appris a compter combien de temps tu prends pour chaque chose ? Je te signal que ça fait trois heure que j'attends il est onze heure et je voudrais bien me laver avant de dormir...

En soupirant la Griffondor sortit, lassant l'eau dégouliner sur son corps. Elle attrapa une des grandes serviettes blanches et s'essuya et s'enroula dedans, elle rentra dans sa chambre et lança un al ohomora en direction de l'autre porte.

La jeune Griffondor finit de se sécher et alla se coucher dans son lit, elle s'endormit rapidement, demain sera un autre jour, elle en apprendra sûrement plus sur son peuple.

Ça vous à plus ? Je sais que la fin est bizarre, le prochain chap viendras dans deux semaines.


	3. Chapitre 3

Désolée pour le retard...je sais que ça fait super longtemps mais j'ai eu quelques petits problème, Je voudrais remercier de tout mon cœur toutes les personnes qu'y ont aimé commenté et suivi cet fic

merci. ( Je suis vraiment pas douée pour faire des remerciements. )

Je mettrais le prochain chapitre demain ou cet après-midi, promis

merci encore pour votre patience.

Première semaine de cours

Quand Hermione ce leva le lendemain matin, le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux de sa chambre. La jeune fille réalisa alors qu'elle c'était réveille un peu trop tard...En effet, il ne lui restait qu'un quart d'heure avant le début des cours.

-Génial, j'ai failli être un retard pour mon premier jour de cours...

La jeune s'habilla, se prépara, pris son sac est courue jusqu'a la salle de transfiguration. A son grand soulagement, elle vit que tout le monde n'était pas arriver.

Comme à son habitude, Mcgonagall, commença le premier cours par un speech, et insista sur l'importance de cet dernière année, car ils allait passer les ASPIC. Après cela, la vice-directrice sortie un tas de feuille, murmura un sort et les feuilles se placèrent sur les tables

-Nous allons commencer par des révisions, veuillez remplir les cinq fiches devant, ce ne devrait pas être trop dur si vous avez bien réviser, déclara-t-elle, en appuyant sur le mot "réviser". Vous avez une heure.

Quand le temps accorder fut écouler, Hermione avait rendue ses fiches depuis longtemps. Mais elle était la seule personne à l'avoir fait.

-Tu aurais pu m'aider, se plaignit Ron, quand ils sortirent de la salle.

-Tu aurais du réviser, rétorqua Hermione, ce n'est pas comme ça tu vas réussir tes études.

-J'ai l'intention, de devenir gardien, à quoi ça va me servir de savoir comment transformer une lampe un en cheval ?

-On dit transfigurer... Fait comme tu veux, mais je te prévient que n'as pas intérêt à venir te plaindre pour que je fasse tes devoirs.

-Ok, Ok...

Le trio, se dirigeait dehors pour le cours des soins des créatures magiques, qu'ils avait en commun avec les Serpentards.

-Bonjour et bienvenue à tous. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier des 'Astianax Sacrés , approchez. ( je sais, je suis pitoyable pour trouver des nom de créatures )

Au fond de la caisse se trouvez une dizaine de petits animaux au couleurs flamboyantes plus ou moins orangées.

-Des renards ? Vous avez pour une fois trouvez des créatures pas trop dangereuse...En plus, vous faites un hommage à ses idiots de Griffondor, ils ne sauront probablement jamais associés à quelques chose de mieux. Ricana un élève de Serpentard, déclenchant quelques rires.

-Pour votre information, monsieur Mansion, ce n'est pas des renards mais des 'Astianax Sacrés, quelqu'un peut me dire la différence ? Oui Miss Granger ?

-Les Astianax Sacrés ressembles énormément au Renard, leur mode de vie est quasiment identiques, à la différences, qu'ils controlent, le feu, plusieurs incendies ont èté crées par leurs fautes car ils ont parfois du mal a se controler.

-Excellent, cinq points pour Griffondor. Mettez vous par deux, avec un élève de l'autre maison. Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, montrez-donc l'exemple.

Plusieurs plaintes se fit entendre, et les deux intéresser se fusillèrent du regard en allant chercher une créature dans la boîtes

-Génial, qui voudrait, d'une créature qui en plus de pouvoir nous bruler vive, peut incendier tous qui se trouvent autour de lui. Weasmoche, fait attention, déja que t'ai complètement pauvre, évite de perdre le peu que tu as...Lança Malfoy, sarcastique.

Cette fois, tous les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire, tandis qu'Harry retenais Ron à grand peine pour l'empêcher de sauter Draco

Le cours se passa ensuite sans autres accident.

Le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement,

Le soir même, un hibou se frappa à sa fenêtre, Hermione reconnue instantanément Neige, une petite femelle hibou, blanche comme la neige, au yeux anormalement bleu. Elle l'avait trouvée, un rentrant d'une sortie a pré-au-lard.

-Tu m'apportes en message ma petite Neige ?

Comme pour lui répondre, Neige s'immobilisa sans l'air, laissant à la jeune fille le temps de détacher le détacher le parchemin. Hermione prit un biscuit pour hibou et le lança en direction de Neige qui l'attrapa et se posa sur son perchoir

La jeune fille ouvrit la lettre et commença à la lire.

Ma cher Hermione,

Quand nous t'avions envoyer la première lettre, ton père et moi avions hésité à te remettre la clé de ton compte en banque, il contient des... choses… Cependant, c'est ton directeur qui détient la clé...

Et...il y a certaine chose...que...que tu devrais savoir, dont une prophétie...

Va le voir avec cette lettre, nous le connaissons et je sais qu'il comprendra.

J'espère que tu nous as pardonnées.

Tes parents qui t'aime

Hermione laissa tomber la lettre, elle devait réfléchir, non, ce serait mieux d'aller voir Dumbledore, il pourrait peut-être lui expliquer, Il était cinq heures et demi, et elle avait finie tout ses devoirs, elle aurait largement le temps.

La jeune Griffondor arriva devant la porte, ne connaissant pas le code, elle s'apprêtait à frappé, mais la porte s'ouvrit qu'elle n'eu le temps. En montant les escaliers, la jeune fille était de plus en plus appréhensives, qu'es ce qu'était cet prophétie. En haut de l'escaliers la porte était entrebâillé. Elle respira un grand coup, elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle était aussi stresser...

-Miss Granger ?

-B...Bonjour professeur.

-Je vous attendais, asseyez-vous.

Il fit apparaître une chaise en face de lui et invita la jeune fille à s'asseoir

-Les sorciers de nos jours savent peu de choses sur votre peuple, miss, or, je peux vous assurer que votre peuple existe toujours...ils ce sont seulement fait plus discret. Vous devrais rejoindre votre famille durant les vacances d'Halloween...Il y a aussi cela...

Le directeur desserra la main, et une minuscule clé d'or en sortit. Hermione reconnu instantanément une des clés de Grigotts et la prit dans ses main. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituelle sur cette clé, mais la jeune fille n'arrivais pas à savoir ce que c'était.

-Je vois que vous avez remarqué qu'elle était spécial...Cette clé surprendra des personne...

si je ne me trompe pas, votre anniversaire est ce dimanche ?

-Oui

-Je vois conseille de vous rendre à Grigotts dès dimanche matin, sans que personne vous voient, vous auriez surement une surprise...Venez dans mon bureau, vous transplanerez à partir d'ici.

-Professeur, es ce que je peut dire à mes ami(e)s mes véritables origines?

-Ils finiront bien par le découvrir un jour, cependant, je pense qu'il est préférable si vous leur dîtes vous-même.

-Je vois

-Vous avez d'autres questions Miss ?

-Connaissez-vous le mon peuple ?

-Malheureusement, non. Votre peuple à longtemps fasciné le monde sorciers, grâce à leur don spéciaux. Puis, petit à petit, ils ont disparu...beaucoup de sorciers les ont crus mort...Mais ils sont bien vivant, seulement, cachée...

-Je vois

-Je voudrais vous en dire plus...mais...ce n'est pas à moi de le faire...Une dernière chose . Allez voir vos parents.

Cette dernière phrase n'était pas un conseil, mais plutôt un ordre.


	4. Annonce

Oui je sais, je vous est promis le prochain chapitre. J'ai eu quelques problèmes de cohérence et d'orthographe ( tout le monde la remarqué ) c'est pour ça que je cherche quelqu'un qui pourrais m'aider à me corriger et à me relire. Je vais chercher dans mon entourage, mais si il y a quelqu'un parmi ses qui se porte volontaire je serais vraiment très très honoré. Si ça vous intéresse, merci de m'envoyer un message priver et je vous expliquerais plus en détails. En gros, je vous enverrais le chapitres et mes idées pour le prochain, pour vérifier l'orthographe et le problème de cohérence.

merci d'avance si une personne se porte volontaire

Merci de ne pas me tier pour ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse mais ça vous ferait du bien si il y avait beaucoup moins de faute.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Salut à tous ! Désolée pour le retard...voici le nouveau chap. Je voudrais d'abord remercier deux de mes meilleures amies pour être devenu mes bêtas. Ensuite, toutes les personnes qui ont aimé(e)s, qui suivent ou qui ont laissé(e)s un review. Je vous dédie ce chapitre.**

 **Le prochain chap est presque terminé, et j'ai développée mon plan.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 4

Hermione ouvrit les yeux ; le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Parfait. La jeune fille décida d'aller rendre visite à ses parents en se transplanant dans le monde des moldus. Elle prit son petit-déjeuner dans sa chambre et fila à la salle de bain. La Griffondor sortit ses vêtements moldus : un jean noir, un t-shirt à rayures blanches et grises, une veste en cuir noir, une longue paire de bottes argentées qui lui arrivait au milieu de ses tibias ainsi qu'un joli sac à bandoulière blanche. Elle s'habilla, se coiffa, se brossa les dents, se peigna les cheveux et sortie enfin de sa chambre.

C'est là qu'elle vit Malfoy, torse nu, qui sortait de sa salle de bain. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de jeter un bref coup d'œil.

Malheureusement, Malfoy la surprit et lui dit :

"Alors Granger ? Je savais bien que même toi tu ne pouvais pas résister à mon charme..."

"Très drôle Malfoy, j'ai autre chose à faire"

"Dommage..."

'Dommage' ?! Qu'est-ce que cela veux dire ?! Bon, il faut que j'arrête de me faire des idées.' Pensa Hermione.

Le soleil commençait à peine à briller quand la jeune fille arriva devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

"Professeur ?"

Le professeur n'était pas là. Hermione décida quand même de se transplaner.

"Hermione !"

Ses parents lui sautèrent au cou.

"Hermione, je t'en prie, ne retourne pas dans ton monde... Il y a plein d'excellentes universitées ici. Cambridge, Oxford..."

"Quoi ?! Mais j'appartiens à ce monde ! Je suis une sorcière ! Je voulais aller dans ses écoles, oui, mais avant mon inscription à Poud..."

"Hermione," Son père lui coupa la parole. "Le monde sorcier, est trop dangereux... Voldemort... Il exploite tes pouvoirs."

La nouvelle eut le même effet qu'une gifle . Bien sûr! elle aurait dû y penser plus tôt... Voldemort devait sûrement la considérer comme une arme puissante.

"Justement, elle doit apprendre à se battre pour pouvoir le détruire plus tard. "

Une jeune fille était arrivée, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds cendrés, lui arrivant jusqu'au milieu du dos et des yeux bleu comme la surface de la mer.

-Salut cousine !

-Cousine ?!

-Oui Hermione, moi c'est Lauren, je suis ta cousine. Et c'est moi qui est chargée de t'entraîner. Es-tu contente ?

-Bien-sûr ! J'ai hâtes de commencer!

Lauren s'approcha mais trébucha sur le tapis orientale des parents d'Hermione.

-Aïe ! Pourquoi suis-je aussi maladroite ?!

-Ça va ?

-Oui, oui. Tu m'as manqué cousine, je suis sûre que l'on va bien s'entendre !

Elle l'a pris dans ses bras, manquant d'étouffer Hermione pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

"Bon, assez discuté, reprenons. Cousine..."

\- Tu peux juste arrêter de m'appeler cousine s'il te plaît ?

\- Tu n'aime pas ? D'accord, je reprends. **O**

\- Petite cousine, tu est notre élue, au même niveau qu' Harry Potter. Ton but est de sauver notre monde. Je suis nulle pour expliquer les choses, donc d'autres personne vont t'expliquer. Tu devras aller chez nous, j'espère que tu supportes les animaux parce que ont habitent en pleine nature. Tu devra apprendre à maîtriser t'es pouvoirs ; ils sont géniaux ! Tu devra venir le plus souvent possible, et en même temps, continuer à étudier à Poudlard. On a vérifiés avec Dumbledore et il est d'accord.

\- Combien de temps resterais-je là bas ?

\- Pendant toutes les vacances.

\- "Toutes ?!" S'étonna Hermione. Elle ne s'attendait à cela. Elle voulait sauver son peuple, certes, mais l'idée de ne pas voir tous ses amis la rendait très triste et un peu énervée de ne as pas pouvoir choisir par elle même. C'est là qu'elle se rappela que sa 'cousine' n'avait pas dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir ses proches, et pour en avoir le cœur net, elle décida de prendre le risque de demander, même si elle s'avait qu'elle avait une chance sur deux d'avoir une très mauvaise surprise. Mais tant pis. Elle prendra le risque. "Quand est-ce que je verrais mes parents et mes amis ?"

\- "Je crois que pour le moment il y a plus important." Lui reprocha Lauren.

\- "Hermione à raison, elle ne va pas passer toute sa vie à s'entraîner !" Monsieur Granger profita de la situation et ramena Hermione près de lui en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- "Voulez-vous que Hermione se fasse battre par nos ennemis le jour de la bataille finale ?"

\- "Bien-sûr que non ! Nous voulons juste passez du temps avec notre grande fille !"

\- "Papa, maman calmez vous... Lauren à raison."

\- "Je refuse que tu passe tout ton temps à t'entraîner ! Hermione, je t'ordonnes de ne pas participer à tout cela." Monsieur Granger explosa de colère.

\- "Quoi ?! Tu te moque de moi ! Je fais parti du monde des sorciers ! Je ne suis plus la petite moldu qui se fait maltraiter par ses camarades !"

\- "Hermione, nous sommes tes parents."

\- Je vous rappelle que je suis majeure !

\- "Tu l'es peut-être dans le monde des sorciers mais pas dans celui-ci ! Nous avons toujours tout les droits sur toi!"

\- "Ma cousine doit participez à cette guerre ! C'est son destin !" Cela faisait un bout de temps que Lauren n'avait pas parler. Elle écoutait Lauren et ses parents se disputer, et n'osait pas intervenir. "De plus vous n'êtes pas ses vrais parents donc vous ne devez avoir aucunes influences sur ses choix, et..." Lauren n'eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Hermione sortit son mauvais caractère et explosa de colère.

-"Ça suffit ! C'est ma vie ! Lauren, je les considère comme mes vrais parents ! Je te rappelle que les autres, je ne les aient pas connus. Ils m'ont laissé une lettre minuscule qui m'apprends que je suis une créature magique et quelques jours plus tard, je suis sensée sauver le monde en suivant un destin tout tracé !" Hermione se mettait très rarement en colère, mais lorsqu'elle l'était, il fallait mieux ne pas la contredire.

Désormais, ses yeux était rouges et gonflés. Sa respiration résonnait dans la pièce, et de longues larmes coulaient sur ses douces joues. Mais sa cousine, elle, avait aussi un très mauvais caractère, cela devait être de famille. Elle n'aimait pas du tout quand on lui coupait la parole, et en avait plus que marre de devoir contredire les parents adoptifs de Hermione.

\- "Je n'avais pas fini de parler, tes parents n'étaient pas bêtes, et s'avaient ce qu'il allait leurs arriver, et c'est pour cela qu'ils t'on fait une lettre avec quelques malheureux petits mots griffonnés dessus. Elle est à grigotts. Tu viens ?"

-"Ma chérie, tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller, tu peux rester avec nous."

-"Je... Je dois y aller, je dois le faire. Je refuse de voir des centaines de personnes mourir à cause de mon manque de courage." Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait déjà pleuré une fois. Mais cette fois ci, c'était des larmes de tristesses. Elle ne voulait pas quitter Poudlard, et encore moins ses proches. Mais l'idée de voir des centaines, voir des milliers de personnes mourir à cause d'elle lui faisait froid dans le dos. Et si elle ne le faisait pas, cela restera gravé dans son cœur, et la hantera toujours.

\- "C'est que..." Madame Granger pleurait à chaudes larmes.

\- "Mais pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas que je partes ! Je ne risquerais rien, ce n'est pas comme si je partais battre Voldemort !"

\- "Je...je ne veux pas te voir mourir."

\- "Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis plus forte que cela et je survivrais cette guerre pour vous."

\- "Je sais que tu es forte ma puce, mais...c'est la prophétie qui le dit."

\- "Ta mère à raison, Tu devra te sacrifier" Son ton était grave et son regard sérieux.

Oui, je suis sadique de couper là, mais je me suis améliorer dans mon rythme.

a bientôt ! ❤️


	6. Chapitre 5

**Salut à tous !**

 **Ecriture-finie**

 **Correction-finie**

 **Examin de fin d'année-finis !**

 **Public-disparu ?**

 **Auteur- qu'es ce j'ai fais ?**

 **Bon, d'accord, c'est ma façon de m'excuser et je sais, c'est pathétique. Je suppose que avec les exams tout le monde à eu beaucoup de boulot, mais j'habite pas en Françe, la fin des cours pour moi c'est dans une semaine...? ﾟﾘﾰ** **bon j'espère au moins que ça vous plaira..**

Chapitre 5

"Tu devras te sacrifier..."

Un silence, un long silence, tendu, gênant, où personne n'osaient parler.

Hermione, se releva du canapé où elle s'était laissé tombé. Elle ouvrit la bouche. C'était une Griffondor et elle était fière de l'être.

\- J'accepte mon destin.

Personne ne savait quoi répondre. Ses parents étaient fière de son courage mais aussi terriblement triste par le fait de perdre leur seule est unique fille.

Lauren ressentait la même chose : de la fierté mais aussi de la tristesse et de la peur. Elle avait tellement peur de perdre cette cousine qu'elle avait à peine _connue._

Encore ce silence, tendu et gênant.

Cet fois, ce fus Lauren qui pris la parole.

\- Cousine, viens à Grigotts, tu as beaucoup de chose à découvrir.

\- J'arrive. Papa, Maman... Au revoir. Ces derniers mots étaient prononcés d'une voix qui tremblait extrêmement beaucoup.

La jeune fille se précipita dans les bras de ses parents et les embrassa. Ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'elle les voyaient, mais c'était une des dernières fois. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues quand Lauren lui rappela qu'il fallait partir.

Les deux jeunes filles transplanèrent jusqu'à Grigotts et s'avancèrent pour demander l'accès au coffre.

\- Bienvenue, vous voulez aller

dans votre coffre ?

Le Gobelins les avaient à peine regardé.

-Oui.

Lauren lui tendit la clef, celui-ci la prit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Quoi ?! Mais...mais...c'est impossible ! À qui appartient cette clef ?!

\- A moi monsieur.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Hermione Gr...Ombrume.

\- Miss Ombrume, veuillez me suivre.

\- D'accord

Ils montèrent sur la 'voiture' et déambulèrent à toute vitesse sur les rails.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une porte. Elle était différente ; plus grande, faite de pierre finement sculptée réprésentant une sorte d'arbre fleuri. Il y avait, au centre, un rond, dont la matière, était d'un bleu pâle étrange qui reflétait la lumière.

\- Seul les personnes appartenant à la véritable lignée des Ombrumes peuvent ouvrir cette porte.

Il l'avait affirmé d'une voix sûre, ne croyant certainement pas la demoiselle.

Elle posa alors sa main sur la matière...

\- Aïe !

une goutte de sang perla sur son doigt.

-Mettez votre sang sur la pierre.

La jeune fille obéit, à peine son doigt effleura la pierre que celle-ci se mit à tourner. Une seconde, deux secondes, trois secondes... Plus les secondes passaient, plus la pierre tourna de plus en plus rapidement, et à émettre de plus en plus de lumière. Après sept longues secondes, la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

"Alors c'est vraiment vous ! "

Le Gobelin avait les yeux grands ouvert et sa voix était tremblante.

"Veuillez me pardonner, c'était mon devoir de vérifier si vous étiez bien la véritable miss Ombrume... Il y a eu tellement d'imposteur qui ont tenté de récupérer vos biens...C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer ! Vous parents vous ont laissé des choses bien précieuse. Je me nomme Griphook. Veuillez excusez mon indifférence à votre arriver Miss."

Son regard se tourna alors vers Lauren qui les suivaient depuis tout à l'heure.

"Vous êtes ?"

"La cousine de votre nouvelle idole, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'adore jouez au chien qui suit ses maîtres."

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Griphook continua de l'ignorer.

"Miss, votre père et moi étions amis, je sais que cela peut paraître étrange vu la réputation des Gobelins mais c'est la pure vérité. J'ai énormément de respect pour lui, je suis entièrement à votre service."

"Merci, c'est un honneur. J'aurais tout de même voulu les connaître."

Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans son coffre lorsque Lauren posa une main sur son épaule.

"Cousine, tiens."

"C'est quoi ?"

"La vrai lettre de lettre de tes parents."

 _Notre chère petite Hermione,_

 _Si tu lis cela, c'est que nous sommes morts. Tu nous aura à peine connu... seulement quelques mois...Nous aurions tant aimé te voir grandir et t'épanouir parmi nous...Seulement, c'était une période dangereuse, mon enfant, bien-sûr, nous étions cachés et on nous pensaient disparus._

 _Mais Voldemort ( n'aie jamais peur de prononcer son nom ) avait compris le contraire, il était malheureusement plus intelligent que la moyenne. Après de nombreuse recherche, et après avoir compris l'étendu de nos pouvoirs, il a voulu nous exploiter et nous utiliser._

 _Cependant, il y avait une prophétie. Une prophétie elfique qui disait que tu allais le détruire ou le rejoindre... Je sais qu'il y en a un autre, Harry Potter. Tu dois certainement le connaître. Vous allez devoir vous unir et anéantir ensemble. Nous savons que Voldemort te voulais, c'était soit ta mort, soit on te protégeaient en se sacrifiant. Tu es notre fille et il était impensable de te laissée mourir. Tu devais vivre._

 _Nous avons laissé tes affaires à Grigotts et c'est ton directeur, Albus Dumbledore qui détient la clef. Nous étions amis avec trois Gobelin, ils pourront t'aider._

 _Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais ouvre le premier coffre en insérant ta baguette dedans._

 _La jeune fille fit comme c'était indiqué dans la lettre et ouvrit le coffre. A l'intérieur, il y avait une petite boîte. En l'ouvrant, la jeune fille eut la surprise de trouver une autre baguette. Elle l'a sortie délicatement, émerveillée. La baguette était blanche nacré, le manche gravé de petits signes inconnus, mais splendide. Il y avait aussi une sorte de tige, s'enroulant autour de la baguette et parsemée de minuscule fleurs._

 _Ceci est ta baguette elfique, elle est beaucoup plus puissante que ton ancienne baguette. Elle contient un cheveux de sirène, cela est un symbole de puissance et d'intelligence mais aussi de manipulation et certains pensent de cruauté. J'espère que tu sauras t'en servir correctement ou sinon, il pourrait se passer des choses terribles._

 _Va vers le dernier coffre, il contient la prophétie, écoute la et sois courageuse mon enfant._

Sois courageuse... Elle se rappelle de ce que ses parents avait dit. Elle murmura "Alohomora". Le coffre était à peine ouvert, qu'une boule de cristal, entourée d'une légère brume bleutée, s'éleva et une voix commença à chanter :

"Née d'un sang noble que certains croient disparus,

Un 19 septembre elle verra le jour,

Trois mois plus tard, elle perdra ses parents.

Durant 17 ans, sa véritable identité sera cachée.

Quand elle retournera à son peuple,

Elle apprendra à utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Et se sacrifieras en tuant le seigneur des ténèbres,

Avec l'aide du second élu.

Mais si elle cède, dans le côté obscur elle ira

Créant un monde si terrible que nul aura connu.

Seule elle, et seulement elle,

Sera la maîtresse de ce choix.

Mais un seule mauvais pas peut tout faire basculer."

 **Pour info, le prochain chap sera TRES court, je ne trouvais juste pas de bonne continuation, il sortira avec moins d'écart de temps**

 **a bientôt ( j'espère ) ❤️**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Ok, ok, je sais que ce chapitre est super court pour le temps mais un même temps je voyais pas de suite. J'ai eu pas mal de problèmes avec l'histoire, vous savez, ce moment où vous avez plein d'idée mais vous arriver pas à les lier ? Bah voilà, c'était mon problème. Bon allez, j'arrête de vous embêtez.**

Chapitre 6

Une seule erreur et tout peut basculer

Un seul choix, un seul faux pas et des centaines, des milliers et peut-être même des millions peuvent mourir.

Seulement, ça n'allait pas être le cas, Hermione n'allait PAS aller du côté de Voldemort, du côté obscur.

C'est avec un pas sûr que la jeune fille se dirigea vers le troisième et dernier coffre

\- Alohomora

Le coffre s'ouvrit, une douce lumière verte en sortit. A l'intérieur, deux bracelets assortit, finement taillés, sertit d'émeraudes, entrelacés de filament d'or et d'argent.

 _Ma chérie, tu vas découvrir des pouvoirs magiques pour la seconde fois...tu es une elfe élémentale, ton élément de prédilection ou ton élément "sœur" est la terre. C'est la branche de magie elfique la plus rare. La plus rare, la plus puissante et la plus dur à contrôler et à apprendre. Mais je crois en toi, je sais que tu peux y arriver, ma petite._

 _Tu devras constamment avoir ces bracelets sur toi, ils te permettront d'être au maximum de ta puissance._

 _Ton père et moi nous t'aimons très fort, nous croyions un toi, nous te feront confiance._

Hermione les enfila, une lumière verte en sortit avant de disparaître. La lionne n'était pas très bijoux mais elle ne les sentaient presque pas.

La confiance...La jeune fille la méritait t-elle ? Elle s'en doutait.

Elle sortit.

Silence.

Sa cousine la regardait avec un certain regard de...compassion ? Tandis que le Gobelin, une admiration muette.

Silence.

 **J'espère que vous avez aimez ! La suite arrive dans 5 min un peu près, et le chap est déjà fini !**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonne Lecture ! ( oui, il est court, svp de me frapper pas mais le prochain ( fini, à un peu plus de 10 000 charactère ))**

Chapitre 7

La jeune fille était retournée à Poudlard depuis une semaine. On était samedi, le jour où elle avait décidé de tout révélé à ses amis. Elle avait demander à les voir dans la salle des préfets à dix heures. Il était cinquante. Hermione se rongeait les ongles un regardant l'avancement de l'aiguille des secondes.

-Granger ?! T'as quoi à fixer l'horloge depuis tout à l'heure ?!

-Parce que tu me regardes ?

-Calme ta joie, ça te ferais trop plaisir, non ?

-...

-Oh, la petite Griffondor n'a plus de répartie, quel dommage...

-Vas te faire foutre, Malfoy

-Avec plaisir

Toc, toc, toc

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte redoutant la réaction de ses amis, allaient t'ils l'accepter, ou la rejeter ?

\- Hermy ? Ça va ? T'avais pas l'air bien quand tu nous à demander de te voir ?

\- Tu as quelque chose d'important à nous dire Mione ?

\- Devine frérot...

-Je...Je...

La jeune fille fondit en larme et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

\- Mione ?! Harry enlaça la Lionne en la rassurant, Qu'est-ce ce qui ce passe ?

Entre des hoquets de larmes, la jeune fille leur expliqua toute l'histoire, de comment elle devra passée tout ses moments libres à s'entrainer, de comment elle était la deuxième élue...

-Mione..

-Hermy...

Silence

-Vous...vous voudriez rester avec moi ?

-Mais bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute...

-Mer..Merci

La jeune fille voulut leur parler de son "sacrifice", mais, consciente que ses amis essayeraient de la dissuader, elle n'aborda pas le sujet

Le quatuor resta ensemble jusqu'à cinq heure. Plusieurs heures d'insouciance et de rire, Hermione avait bien l'intention d'en profiter car elle savait que le temps était compter...

Dès que ses amis furent partis, La Griffondor soupira de soulagement, un sourire au lèvres.

-Apparemment, Miss-je-sais-tout a encore gagnée de l'importance...

-Hein ? Malfoy ? Tu as...Tu as entendu ?

-Calme ta joie Granger, je sais que t 'es content de me revoir après tout ce temps...

-J'ai l'air joyeuse d'après toi ?

-N'importe quelle fille est heureuse quand je lui parle.

-C'est ça, faut arrêter de rêvé Malfoy

-Bon, laisse tomber, on verrait quand tu comprendra le sens du mot virilité.

-...je, qu'importe, dis moi ce que t'as entendu !

La jeune fille pointa sa baguette sur son menton, le menaçant.

-Tout.

-Quoi ? Hermione cria de stupeur et de colère, furieuse d'apprendre que le mangemort connaissait toute l'histoire.

Tu ne peux pas, tu es un mangemort, tu vas tout rapporter, je...je vais te faire oublier tout ça !

Pourtant quelque empêcha "l'oublivious " de sortir...

Cependant l'attitude de Malfoy avait complètement changé, son ton arrogant et sarcastique avaient disparu. Il était devenu plus glacial que jamais.

-Ne m'appelle pas ce que je ne suis pas.

-Quoi ? Un mangemort ? C'est la vérité Malfoy.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de la jeune fille, d'un geste vif et rapide il la plaqua au mur, faisant tomber sa baguette

-Je ne vais pas le répéter, Granger, arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

Il plongea son regard, dans le sien, ces yeux habituellement d'un beau bleu glace étaient devenu d'un terrifiant gris métallique...

Attend, beau ? Depuis quand les yeux de Malfoy sont beau ? C'est un ennemi bordel !

-Tu as compris ?

-Non je ne comprend pas ! Tu es tellement fier de ton sang et tu détestes tellement les né-moldu, tu nous fais chier depuis notre première année, tu idolâtres complètement ton père qui est, un mangemort pure-race !

Pendant une fraction de seconde, les yeux de Malfoy s'écarquillèrent, pour redevenir normal tout de suite après.

-Écoute moi bien Granger, j'ai été un gamin particulièrement naïf, je suivais tout ce que mon père me disais car pour moi, il était la perfection absolu. Mais maintenant, j'ai mon point de vue, le contraire de celui de mon père, j'ai changé.

Sur ce, il lâcha ses mains et tourna le dos, se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

-Je croyais que Malfoy ne pouvait pas changé.

Le jeune Serpentard se tourna vers elle, secoua la tête en soupirant et s'enferma dans sa chambre après un claquement de porte.

Hermione regarda ses poignets, ils étaient rouges. Elle ramassa sa baguette et ce dirigea vers sa chambre.

Épuisée, elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à dormir, des centaines de questions tournaient dans sa tête, sans réponse comme d'habitude.

Le comportement du "mangemort" était étrange, il avait l'air de changer de côté...Elle se remémora leur "discussion" il avait l'air blessé qu'elle l'ait appelé comme ça...et surtout quand elle lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas changé, il avait l'air...désespéré.

 **Sincèrement, je ne sais pas quand la suite, même si on est en vacances, j'ai pas mal de trucs à faire...**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 8

La journée était à peine terminée qu'elle fut convoquée dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Professeur, vous vouliez me voir ?

-Oui, en ce qui concerne votre entraînement, j'ai trouvé un professeur de magie ancienne, capable de vous apprendre les bases, le professeur Latebra. Vous le verrez trois fois par semaine, durant une heure.

La jeune fille soupira, encore moins de temps à passer avec ses amis...

-D'accord.

-Les entraînements se situe en salle sur demande, le premier commence d'ailleurs maintenant.

La jeune fille arriva rapidement, elle n'avait aucune intention d'arriver

en retard pour faire mauvaise impression.

Elle arriva devant la salle sur demande, qui se matérialisa directement. La salle était large, mais vide excepté deux trois mannequins au fond.

"Bonjour Miss ! Ravi de vous rencontrez ! " Une voix enjouée la salua.

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna, un jeune homme,d'une vingtaine d'années, de cheveux bruns, gris métallisés en bataille, finissant en une longue et fine queue de cheval, la regardait en souriant, la main tendu. Ces yeux bleu mer étaient doux et rassurants.

-Ne tardons pas et commençons l'entraînement. Nous allons commencer par l'aura. Ton aura, pouvoir que tout les elfes ont, te permet de détruire un ennemi quand il est quasiment vaincu. La puissance d'une aura varie beaucoup.

Cependant, il faut énormément d'énergie afin d'atteindre la puissance minimale pour détruire un ennemi, surtout aussi puissant que le Lord. C'est pour ça que vou devez envoyer le coup fatal que quand vous êtes sûr de gagner, sinon, le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous terrassera plus que facilement.

Compris ?

-Oui.

-Bien, passons à la pratique concentre toi sur quelque chose que tu déteste, qui te mets dans une colère terrible. Concentre toi dessus en disant "cogitatio fio potestas "

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, pensa à tout les dégâts que cause cette foutu guerre, il y en avait largement assez pour mettre une trentaine de personnes dans une colère noire, pour des raisons différentes à chaque fois.

Elle était parfaitement concentrée, la Lionne voulu mettre un pas en avant pour être dans la bonne position et envoyez la lumière dans le mannequin. Étrangement, son pied ne toucha pas le sol, surprise elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir qu'elle flottait littéralement à une centaine de centimètres du sol. Surprise, elle paniqua, oublia ça pensée et retomba sur le sol.

-Miss ? Vous allez bien ? Vous voulez vous reposer un moment ?

-N..Nous ça ira, merci beaucoup.

-Je crois que vous vous êtes foulez la cheville, montrez là moi.

Il inspecta sa cheville puis murmura quelques mots.

-Parfait. Inutile d'alerter l'infirmière, ta cheville est soignée.

-On reprend ?

-Si vous êtes sur. Vous vous epêtes très bien débrouiller pour la première fois. Aucune lumière n'est sortit mais vous étiez à un mètre du sol. Les Elfes s'élèvent à environ dix mètre du sol pour atteindre la puissance maximale et peuvent se déplacer dans l'air. Il va falloir vaincre votre vertige mais je compte sur vous.

Hermione n'avait pas vraiment le vertige, mais, on va dire qu'elle préférait largement avoir les pieds sur le sol. Le premier cours de quiddich est d'ailleurs un de ses pires souvenirs à Poudlard. Mais sincèrement, elle n'allait pas abandonner à cause de ça.

Le reste du cours se passa "calmement"

Au fil des jours, la jeune fille s'améliorait rapidement, elle fessait parfois des démonstration avec ses amis, toujours plus impressionnés. Vers la fin du mois elle flottait à environ trois mètres et arrivait parfaitement à viser une cible.

Le mois se terminait, les vacances approchaient. Durant se long mois, Hermione l'avait évité le plus possible, Lui, Malfoy, Drago Malfoy. Les rondes qu'ils fessaient ensemble étaient sans doute être le pire moment de la semaine. Ces longues marches silencieuses, insupportables.

Finalement le jour de son dernier entraînement, le professeur lui tendit une amulette, un forme de renard dont la queue se finissait en flamme.

-C'est une amulette de mon invention, je viens de la créé mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle marche, si vous pouviez la testez. Elle est censée aider à ce concentrer, celà devrait vous aider pour votre vertige.

-Merci beaucoup proffesseur !

-Merci à toi aussi, c'est toi qui m'aide en la testant.

La jeune fille rentra dans sa chambre pour finir de préparer sa valise, accrocha l'amulette autour d'une chaîne à son cou. Elle allai rejoindre Malfoy pour une dernière ronde avant les vacances. Des coups sur la fenêtre la fit sursauter et l'elfe vit Neige, un message accroché à ses serres.

 _Ma puce,_

 _Malheureusement, un empêchement de dernière minute nous empêchent de venir te chercher à la gare, nous serons de retour à la maison vers 23 heures, ne t'inquiète pas._

 _J'espère que tout c'est bien passer, tu nous raconteras à la maison._

 _Bisous, papa et maman._

 _PS, il y a des tickets pour le bus ou le métro au dos._

Elle fourra le papier dans sa poche en espérant que rien de trop grave était arrivé.

-C'est maintenant que t'arrive ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers Draco, c'était la première qu'il lui parlait depuis leur "dispute".

-Dépêche, j'ai pas que ça à faire. Il soupira, exaspéré.

Le Poudlard Expresse freina, la vapeur se dissipa et les visages de parents, souriants ou en larmes, les regardaient.

La Lionne dit au revoir à Harry, Ron et Ginny en leur promettant de leur écrire souvent.

Après un dernier calin d'au revoir, elle se dirigea vers la station de métro et, une fois installée, Hermione lisais un livre, tentant d'ignorer les regards interloqués des passants qui voyaient ses bagages.

Finalement, elle sortit de l'engin et se dirigea vers sa rue. "C'est bizarre qu'elle soit vide à cette heure" songea la jeune fille. La Griffondor arriva devant chez elle.

-Miss ?

Une jeune fille qu'elle n'avait jamais vu se tenait devant elle.

-Oui ?

-Excusez-moi mais je me suis perdu, pourriez vous m'indiquer le chemin pour la station de métro...

-Oui, bien sûr, vous prenez la rue et vous tournez à gauche au deuxième croisement, ensuite au rond-point vous...

-Désolée, je n'ai pas une très bonne mémoire, ça vous gênerez de me dessiné le chemin sur mon plan ?

-Non...

Elle prit un bon moment pour sortir son plan ainsi qu'un crayon à papier. Rapidement, Hermionet esquissa le chemin en donnant de simple explication.

-Merci beaucoup, miss.

-De Rien,

Elle lui tendit ces affaires mais un coup de vent fit envoler le plan.

-Et merde...

Elle tendit le bras pour tenter de rattraper le plan. Hermione distingua un tatouage sur son bras. Un crâne, un serpent qui en sortait.

"Merde, c'est pas un tatouage, c'est la marque, la marque des ténèbres..."

Elle glissa sa main dans son sac, la poche où était rangée sa baguette...vide...

Elle se retourna, espérant l'avoir fait tomber juste derrière et vit une autre personne, un sorcier, une capuche l'empêchait de voir son visage. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'il avait sa baguette dans la main, un sourire narquois et fière au lèvres.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, la jeune fille détala, elle avait quasiment aucune chance de la récupéré pour le moment. Ils étaient deux en pleine forme avec leur baguette. Elle était seule, fatiguée dans baguette. La lionne vit sur le rétroviseur d'une voiture qu'ils la poursuivaient. Hermione tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'elle connaissait le quartier beaucoup mieux.

La lionne tourna dans un angle, la ruelle était beaucoup plus étroite et sombre, il y avait deux croisement un peu plus loin. Parfait. Elle se cacha derrière une piles de boîte en carton, qui, par miracle ce trouvait là.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux mangemort arrivèrent, ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant la pile.

-Pas la peine de te cacher, Granger, ou plutôt, Ombrûme...

Ils commencèrent à enlever les cartons...

"Putain, j'ai vraiment pas de chance, il ne se sont pas contenté de suivre l'allée..."

Hermione s'enfuit une nouvelle fois, elle était désormais dans un quartier remplie de courtes petites rues, mal éclairées. Elle courait et s'enfonçait dans le quartier. "C'est parfait il y a tellement de croisement..."

-Hahaha...les mangemort, ils marchaient, ils semblaient tellement sûr d'eux. On aurait dit que ça les amusaient, de la traquer quand elle était sans sa baguette, sans défense.

-Allez Ombrûme, obéis et rend toi...

-La Lionne tourna la tête pour les voir, seulement à une vingtaine de mètres.

Elle recommença à courir, ça respiration devenait de plus en plus dure, ses muscles lui fessait mal, mais effrayer elle courait toujours. Elle se souvenait de la prophétie "Mais si elle cède, dans le côté obscur elle ira

Créant un monde si terrible que nul à connu."

Elle ne pouvait pas...rejoindre Voldemort.

Elle se dirigea vers le parc, ils y avait, au fond, une centaine de sapins bien serrés, elle pourra se cacher dans l'un d'entre eux.

"Courage, tu y es presque..."

Enfin, elle l'atteignit, Hermione se retourna, aucune trace de ses poursuivants. L'elfe grimpa tant bien que mal dans l'arbre. Les feuilles la piquaient mais elle réussi finalement à se poser sur une branche, cachée dans le feuillage.

Elle ferma les yeux, essaya de se calmer "C'est bon, tu les as semés..."

-Dans un arbre ? Pas mal comme idée, pas mal...

Hermione retint un cri, elle jeta un coup d'œil à travers le feuillage pour les apercevoir, juste en bas du sapin...

"Mais comment il font ? Il y a forcément quelque chose..."

La Griffondor décida de tenter de passer d'arbre en arbre, discrètement.

La lionne commença à s'avancer, lentement, elle essayait de rester en équilibre, quand soudain, une branche craqua, elle perdit balance, ne réussissant se reprendre, Hermione tomba de l'arbre.

Ils arrivent. Elle tente de bouger. Elle n'y arrive pas. Ils rigolent. Un d'entre eux s'approche. Il a sa baguette à la main.

Dans un dernier effort, l'elfe tente de lui prendre sa baguette, malheureusement, il est trop rapide pour elle, elle réussis qu'à lui arracher quelques un de ces cheveux.

-Tu n'en peux déjà plus ? Dommage je commençais à m'amuser...

La lionne tenta de bouger, mais impossible. La douleur était déchirante, pourtant la lionne ne criait pas, elle ne voulait pas voir leur satisfaction. Elle devait se battre, jusqu'au bout.

Hermione aperçut alors ses yeux, elle regarda les cheveux qu'elle avait dans la main...

"Non, c'est impossible, ça ne peut PAS être LUI..."

-Allez, assez perdu de temps. PETRIFCUS TOTALUS !

 **Vous avez trouvez qui est le mystérieux personnage ? La suite bientôt !**


End file.
